Garota Estúpida
by Kaori-sann
Summary: Mesmo ela sendo estúpida eu não consigo ficar longe dela..!


**Garota Estúpida**

**OoOoO**

Garota estúpida! Por que ela nunca volta no tempo que diz? Eu tenho certeza absoluta que ela disse três dias. TRÊS DIAS. E sabe quantos já se passaram? TRÊS E **MEIO**! Ela faz de propósito! Só pode! Então o idiota aqui - eu, só pra deixar claro - tem que vir buscá-la. Pior! Ainda tenho que ouvir comentários idiotas, como se EU estivesse com saudade DELA. Há!

Abri a janela do quarto rosado pronto para ralhar a sua demora, mas ele estava vazio. Franzi o cenho. Ela só podia estar de brincadeira que tinha ido para aquele colijo.. coljo... colego.. Bah! Não importa!

Antes que eu descesse as escadas procurando por ela, a dita cuja apareceu no corredor já com aquele quimono esquisito que ela usava. O que estava faltava para ela voltar? Só a sacola amarela.

"Inuyasha? O que está fazendo aqui?"

Aqueles olhos azuis me encararam com tanta curiosidade que eu juro que me controlei para não rir. O que eu estou fazendo aqui? A pergunta era para ser o que ELA está fazendo aqui! "_Volto em três dias_" ela disse "_depois do pôr do Sol!_" e eu - idiota que ainda se surpreende com os atrasos freqüentes, ficou esperando.

Eu tenho a leve impressão de que ela não sabe que essa não é lá uma hora muito adequada para garotinhas indefesas que nem ela. Já que fica escuro **depois** do _pôr do **Sol**_, ou seja, os youkais aparecem. Mas quem liga?

...

**EU** ligo e ELA não. Eu não disse que ela era estúpida?

"Você está atrasada!" armei a minha cara de emburrado quando ela fingiu estar se lembrando. "Como sempre!"

"Ah é!" ela riu. Engraçado, eu não achei graça. "Mas eu comprei ramén pra você!"

Ótimo! Ela sempre faz isso! Porque ela sabe _muito bem_ o quanto eu _amo_ ramén. E com essa desculpa esfarrapada, ela ACHA que consegue me amolecer. Bem.. ela consegue.

"De carne!" ela completou.

Viu? Pronto! Eu esqueci metade do meu discurso. Eu tinha toda uma ordem de fatores para fazê-la sentir-se culpada por ter me feito sentar e esperar por horas - mesmo que inconscientemente por parte dela - para que ela voltasse segura para a cabana da velhota. Agora eu só lembro da parte do 'você está atrasada'.

"Keh!" resmunguei. Por que eu não consigo brigar com ela?

"O que? Não é o de carne que você gosta?"

"Kagome, temos que voltar." cortei. Eu não preciso falar que gosto do ramén de carne uma vez que ela já sabe.

"Eu sei bobinho..!" ela riu de novo e eu estreitei os olhos pra ela. Bobinho? Muito bem.. O bobinho aqui está começando a se irritar. "Eu só estava terminando de arrumar as coisas. Sabe? Vai demorar para eu voltar pra minha era novamente." ela soltou um suspiro tão desanimado que eu não sei porque diabos eu me senti.. levemente triste.

"Você não gosta de ir pra lá?" eu perguntei isso, mas na verdade eu queria perguntar se ela não gostava de ficar perto de mim. Não que eu goste de ficar perto dela, pra mim não faz diferença.

TÁ! Até EU sei que é mentira minha..

Idiotas.

"Não é isso.." ela suspirou de novo e voltou a descer as escadas e eu, prontamente a segui. "_Como um cachorrinho_" ela disse uma vez. Tá vendo como eu amo essa garota o suficiente para não bater com a cabeça dela na parede? "Mas é virada do ano!"

"E daí?" ela me olhou de um jeito meio torto.

"E daí que eu não vou passar o fim de ano com a minha família porque eles viajaram e só voltam daqui a quinze dias. Então eu não fui." ela deu de ombros, mas eu percebi que ela queria ter ido. Perfeito! Era só o que me faltava! Agora ela vai ficar toda abatidinha porque não foi viajar. Mas o que eu posso fazer se fiquei feliz que ela não foi?

"Se você tivesse me falado, eu deixava você viajar." ela parou na cozinha, de frente para mim, me olhando estranho. "O que é?" enruguei a testa.

"Mentira!" ela me acusou. Nossa! Tá.. _Talvez_ eu não deixasse mesmo, mas ela não precisava **_rir_** da minha mentira.

"Bah! Se você não quer acreditar, ótimo! Eu não me importo!"

Ela não respondeu. Ela estava de costas para mim. Mas eu sabia que ela continuava rindo; principalmente porque eu estava ouvindo aquela risadinha baixa dela. Parecia concentrada em entulhar coisas dentro da sacola amarela. Às vezes eu me pergunto se aquilo tem fundo. Mas quem se importa se está pesada ou não!?

**EU** me importo e ELA não. Sou eu que carrego mesmo!

"Pronto, já podemos ir." ela virou sorridente para mim e eu peguei o sacolão.

Finalmente! Será que ela reparou que nós não estamos voltando depois do pôr do Sol. Porque, sabe, ela já estava indo embora mesmo que eu não tivesse vindo buscá-la. Agora imagine... Essa garota esperta saindo do poço com essa coisa amarela de meia tonelada? Não é como se desse para ela simplesmente me gritar, e eu conseguisse ouvir a quilômetros de distância. Uhm... Acho que acabaria sentindo o cheiro dela.

Estávamos quase indo embora quando um barulho estridente encheu as minhas orelhas sensíveis fazendo-as encolher. E então, ela desceu as escadas de novo. Maldição! Estávamos quase indo embora e ela volta porque alguma coisa sem importância alguma acontece.

"Bruxa, vamos embora!" eu gritei de onde estava. Ela só respondeu algo como um perai e começou a falar sozinha. Ela era o que? Maluca? "Kagome, vamos emboooora!" desci alguns degraus e ela estava com aquele troço na orelha enquanto falava sozinha. "O que é isso?" perguntei curioso me aproximando dela. Tinha uma voz saindo da coisa.

"Perai, Yumi." ela tampou uma parte dele e me olhou. "É um telefone. Quando faz barulho é porque alguém está me ligando. Agora cala a boca!" ela sussurrou.

Agora mesmo que eu não entendi. Era algum tipo de segredo? Ela era uma bruxa e os outros não podiam saber? Quando eu a chamava de bruxa era só por diversão. Vê-la estressada É engraçado. Eu NUNCA iria imaginar que ela REALMENTE fosse uma! Eu continuava ouvindo a voz apesar de não entender nada do que ela falava porque falava muito rápido. Guardei meu antebraço dentro das mangas e continuei olhando-a. Ela não era tão feia para parecer uma bruxa. Ela não era nem feia.

Mas outra coisa me encucava mais. Quem estava ligando Kagome? Eu não sabia que ela era uma coisa ligável, ou seja lá como chamam coisas que ligam. A questão é: Kagome não parecia diferente. Não estava acesa e nem fazia alguma coisa útil. Pra falar a verdade, nada seria mais útil do que fazer os pezinhos dela moverem-se até o poço.

"Vamos embora! Você disse que ia voltar em três dias! Já se passaram três e meio!"

Ela fez um sinal para que eu esperasse. Esperasse? Eu já esperei um dia INTEIRO se ela não sabe. Talvez não um dia inteiro, mas eu definitivamente não vou esperar mais. Quem ela pensa que é? Só por causa desse rosário estúpido eu não posso arrastá-la. Garota estúpida! Por que não tira essa coisa logo? Não nem um pouco divertido ficar caindo de cara no chão, muito menos confortável.

"Kagome - vamos. Agora!" puxei o braço dela e ela me olhou com uma cara tão feia que já imaginava onde o estrago que meu rosto poderia ter feito no chão. Bufei largando o braço dela.

"Ahh, obrigada Yumi, pra você também! Muitas felicidades! E parabéns pela viagem!" ela falou sozinha de novo. E mais nhê nhê nhé nhê nhê nhééé!

Ótimo! Agora ela estava ME ignorando! Ótimo! Eu não me importo! Vou ignorá-la também!! Está tudo ótimo! **Eu** _NÃO_ _**me**_ _**importo**_.

...

Como se ignora alguém que já está te ignorando? Não faz diferença alguma e o 'ignorador' não vai nem se importar se você está ou não ignorando ele. Mas que droga! Idiota! Garota estúpida!!

"Kagome!! " tentei fazê-la parar de falar sozinha, mas ela só me deu as costas. "Kagomeeee! Kagome! Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!!" virei-a de frente para mim e ela voltou a dar-me as costas. Maldição! Sua ingrata! Eu NUNCA mais venho te buscar, você que volte sozinha e apodreça naquele poço com sua sacola sem fundo! Bufei e subi para o quarto.

Garota estúpida...

**OoOoO**

Eu conseguia ouvir a voz dela daqui de cima. Ela AINDA estava sendo ligada e já estava quase escurecendo!! Eu devia estar esperando já há uma _meia_ hora ou **mais**! Parei de bater o pé antes que fizesse um buraco no chão. Desci as escadas, decidido a desligar Kagome e ir embora. Eu já tinha esperado demais e eu não sei se vocês sabem, mas paciência_** não é**_ o meu forte. E se vocês não sabem o problema é de vocês.

"Kagome, vamos embora! " eu disse determinado e ela me olhou com uma cara feia novamente. Eu não me importo! Que ela diga senta então, eu não vou desistir.

"Sim Yumi. Mas eu nã... Hahahhahha." foi extremamente irônico vê-la rindo enquanto ela ainda me fuzilava com os olhos azuis. Dei de ombros. Aquilo não podia ser tão ameaçador, afinal, ela estava RINDO.

"Kagooooooome, vaaaaaamos embooora!" falei devagar para ver se ela entendia e de novo, ela tampou o objeto antes de falar comigo.

"Eu estou falando com uma pessoa Inuyasha!"

"Problema seu! Pare de falar com ela e vam-"

"Seu idiota! Eu já-"

"Faz quase uma hor-!"

"Mentiroso! Voc-"

"Bruxa! Não sou mentiro-!"

"Seu idiota, fica quie-"

"BRUXA!"

"Pare de me interromper quando estou falando!!"

"Então pare VOCÊ primeiro!"

"Vai catar algo para fazer e pare de me irritar!"

"Eu vou ficar aqui até você dizer que vai voltar!"

"EU NÃO VOU VOLTAR AGORA!"

"ÓTIMO! EU TAMBÉM NÃO VOU SAIR DAQUI!"

"VAI SIM!"

"NÃO VOU!"

"VAI SIM! SENTA!"

E lá foi o idiota com a cara no chão.

Sabe, estava demorando. Nossas discussões SEMPRE terminam assim. Essa idiota... Quero ver se ela agüentaria ficar dando de cara no chão todo maldito dia. Será que se eu pedisse um rosário desses para a velhota ela me daria? Não me importo! Se ela disser não eu pego de qualquer jeito. Assim, toda vez que eu falasse bruxa ela cairia no chão e veria como é bom! Há!! Vamos ver quem ri por último!

...

Como se eu tivesse coragem de fazer isso com ela.

Resmunguei enquanto levantava e novamente ela me ignorou voltando a dar-me as costas. Que droga mulher! Eu não quero ver suas costas! O que deu nela? Alguma vez eu disse que queria ficar contemplando as costas dela?

"Inuyasha, pare de resmungar e de me xingar!"

"Não estou te xingando sua idiota..."

"Senta!"

Maldição! Miroku é um maldito pervertido e NEM por isso ele fica com essa DROGA DESSE KOTODAMA!

Bufei cansado de esperar que ela largasse aquela coisa. O que será que aquela coisa falava tanto para prender a atenção de Kagome? Não conseguia ouvir direito, só o som da voz.

Franzi o cenho encarando as costas dela. Garota estúpida. Puxei seus ombros delicados para encostar-me as costas dela - que eu passei o dia inteiro observando – no meu peito. Encostei minha orelha perto daquela coisa verde que ela segurava com força; acredito eu, desnecessária e ouvi. Aquela voz fina e irritante saindo dele.

_"- Já arrumei as malas, mas toda hora eu lembro de alguma coisa a mais para botar! Ahhh! Eu não agu.."_ exatos cinco segundos depois eu parei de prestar atenção. Eu tinha _**outras coisas**_ para prestar atenção.

O cheiro dela já é extremamente inebriante só pelo simples fato dela estar por perto, agora - estando praticamente colado, isso é quase tóxico! Sorte a minha dela ser minha! Sorri prestando atenção em como o coração dela batia rápido, pelo menos eu não era o único.

Depois dela achar que eu não ouvia as tentativas dela de formar uma frase ela finalmente conseguiu montar uma pergunta que eu fiz questão de cortar.

"O qu-"

"Shh.. Eu quero ouvir o que ela tanto fala!"

E daí que era mentira? Eu não sei qual vai ser a próxima chance que eu vou ter de ficar perto dela desse jeito sem os comentários de Miroku ou a encheção de saco daquele projeto de filhote de raposa ou então aqueles olhares curiosos deles que só pensam que eu não percebo.

De fato, estava me controlando para não passar meus braços pela cintura dela e trazê-la mais perto. O calor que vinha do corpo dela parecia me atrair de tão aconchegante. Eu queria virá-la e ver a face rosada dela junto com seus olhos azuis e então, beijá-la.

Desde aquele infeliz dia que Kaguya apareceu que eu não sinto o gosto da boca da minha pequena como eu senti naquele dia. Isso é _**torturante**_. É como se eu estivesse morto de fome e não pudesse comer nem um pedacinho do meu ramén de carne. O problema é que eu não tenho coragem de fazer isso, apesar de querer! Pior ainda é que uma parte de mim diz que eu sou fraco por querer algo como _**isso**_ enquanto a outra diz que eu sou fraco por não ter coragem de fazer _**isso**_.

De qualquer jeito, eu não podia passar a eternidade daquele jeito porque, afinal, o idiota aqui fez todo um chilique para irem embora e seria contraditório demais eu simplesmente ignorar agora. Acho que até ELA tiraria sarro da minha cara. Estava satisfeito por ter o cheiro dela no meu haori por, pelo menos, uns dois dias.

Limpei minha garganta certificando-me de que minha voz pareceria a mais normal possível e então sussurrei como ela tinha feito antes enquanto segurava o ligador.

"Vamos embora Kagome, por favor..." _me deixe ficar aqui!!_ Eu teria completado, mas tenho certeza que ela soltaria um senta...

"Vamos."

... e ainda iria me acusar de passar muito tempo com Miroku. O que não deixa de ser verdade já que ele faz parte do nosso grupinho esquisito: uma exterminadora estressada, um monge pervertido, a garota com roupas estranhas e a raposinha irritant.. Espera.

Ela concordou. Ela CONCORDOU? Foi assim tão fácil? Por que diabos eu não fiz isso antes?!

"Tchau Yumi, boa viagem e feliz Ano Novo!" separei-me dela ainda incrédulo. Será que ela estava fazendo de propósito? Ela só não saiu por causa de um POR FAVOR!? Keh! Eu não disse que ela era estúpida? "Pronto, satisfeito?"

Muito, muito satisfeito.

"Não!"

"Quê? Por quê?"

"Porque ainda não voltamos!" ela olhou para mim como se eu fosse algum tipo de retardado. Dei de ombros e peguei a sacola dela.

Engraçado, ela tinha ficado quieta pra falar a verdade, ela nem olhou na minha cara.. No MÍNIMO, ela estaria reclamando sobre como eu reclamei para ela se desligar e de como eu sou chato e insistente e idiota e blábláblá. Eu paro de prestar atenção depois desses três adjetivos carinhosos para ver como ela fica bonita estressada.

Estressada, corada, emburrada, dormindo, animada, manhosa.. até quando ela chora é bonitinho. Não estou dizendo que gosto de vê-la chorando, BEM LONGE disso, eu _**detesto**_ – repare a ênfase em detesto. Mas ela tem um choro bonitinho.. O nariz dela fica meio rosado e ela faz um bico pequeno, quase imperceptível.

Nossa, que palavra esquisita.. Im-per-ce-p-tí-vel.

"Seu idiota, vai ficar ai parado agora?" estremeci com o tom dela. Por algum motivo que eu não fazia a mínima idéia, ela estava irritada. Garota estúpida. Deve estar irritada e não sabe nem porquê!

"Keh!" encostei um joelho no chão para que ela pudesse subir em minhas costas e assim que ela o fez, eu pulei pela janela caindo já de frente para a sala que daria no poço.

Uma coisa que sempre acontecia e eu não entendia o motivo - talvez entendesse; era o fato dela apertar os meus ombros com as mãozinhas que SÓ PARECEM delicadas toda vez que pulávamos no poço. Eu acho que ela acha que por algum motivo idiota ela se desgrudaria magicamente de mim. Magicamente pelo simples fato de eu estar a segurando, mas eu não podia 'relembrá-la' desse fato porque estaria apalpando a bund..

MALDIÇÃO!! Estou falando que nem o Miroku DE NOVO!! Inferno!

O cheiro de verde me invadiu junto com o de umidade e o de mofo - que definitivamente vinha do poço - e eu percebi que já estávamos no Sengoku Jidai; com salto eu sai daquele lugar e me abaixei para que ela saísse de minhas costas. Olhei apreensivo para ela. Ainda estava quieta. Isso não é bom, isso não é bom.. Ou eu fiz alguma coisa ou ela está preocupada com alguma coisa ou, também; na pior das opções: os dois!

E quando eu faço alguma coisa eu _prefiro_ que ela grite comigo e me mande sentar, assim eu sei que não é nada demais, já que normalmente, eu nem percebo que fiz alguma coisa 'errada'.

"O..." segurei as perguntas na minha garganta ainda revirando o que eu poderia ter feito de errado fora do meu normal.

Eu fui buscá-la e reclamei da demora. Acho que até ai eu tenho a razão. Estávamos indo embora quando ela desceu porque estava sendo ligada. A razão continua comigo! EU fiquei esperando! Depois do atrasado DELA. Eu fui até mais paciente que o normal se você quer saber.. Não a arrastei pelo braço e nem a carreguei que nem um saco de batata. E _ainda_ estou carregando a sacola dela! Ela que tem que me agradecer! Keh! Depois eu sou o ingrato! Garota estúpida...

"_**O**_ o que, Inuyasha? " ela suspirou logo depois da pergunta e se virou pra mim. Como eu ainda estava andando e ela resolveu parar do nada eu quase cai para trás porque não esperava por essa reação.

Mas foi aí que eu notei. Tinha alguma coisa diferente nos olhos dela. E como sempre, ela não desviou o olhar dando-me tempo para reparar o que era diferente e eu achei. Ela estava irritada. Mas não um irritada qualquer, era o irritada para esconder alguma outra coisa que ela esteja sentindo. Há, ela não em engana! Perdi o contato com os olhos dela quando ela corou e abaixou a cabeça.

"**_O_** que foi?" perguntei.

"Nada demais.." pronto! Aí tem coisa.

"Mentirosa." ouvi o coração dela dar um salto. Com certeza ela estava mentindo. Eu tenho três provras concretas para saber que ela estava mentindo. Um: ela não estava olhando pra mim. Dois: Ela está 'irritada'. Três: o batimento dela mudou.

"Não estou mentindo!"

"Está sim!" segurei o rosto dela entre as minhas mãos e ela corou novamente. Bem, e eu corei também. Pelo que passou pela minha cabeça. Iria ser rápido. De repente, ela nem iria notar.

Pelo Amor de Deus! Quem eu estou querendo enganar? Era CLARO que ela ia notar se eu a beijasse!

Reuni toda a **pouca** coragem que eu tinha e estalei a minha boca na dela pelo mesmo período de tempo que uma pessoa normal gasta para falar 'estúpida' e me separei dela soltando seu rosto quente. Ou era a minha mão que estava quente. Não importa agora! Recomecei a andar com um meio sorriso no rosto. Afinal, eu tinha conseguido o que eu queria.

"Inuyasha...." a voz dela tinha voltado ao normal afinal e e continuei andando já sabendo o que ela iria falar. "Senta!"

Eu ri. Como se eu nunca tivesse feito aquilo antes... Só tinha que me acostumar.

**OoOoO**

_**Oláá seres vivos!! o/**_

Finalmente a terceira short! =D Acho que nunca levei tanto tempo escrevendo uma One quanto levei nessa oO Toda hora eu apagava alguma coisa ou acrescentava outra e lia de novo e bla bla bla. Mas eu gostei e espero que vocês gostem também! \o/

Ah xiiiim! Repassando informação que li hoje: VAI TER CONTINUAÇÃO DE INUYASHA!! *grita que nem louca* É um manga que a rumiko está fazendo com uma história mais fechada e alguns extras e se chama _InuYasha Tokubetsu Henshuban: Inuyasha e Kagome_. *--* Agora a notícia ruim: sai só em Fevereiro no JAPÃO! _**JAPÃO**_!!! Eu sabia que a Tia Rumiko não ia deiaxr aquele final tosco pra eles dois.. ¬¬

Bem.. Não sei quando estarei de volta com mais uma short, porééém, não pretendo demorar tanto. TEnho idéia para umas três já.. Falta só a inspiração pra escrevê-las.. ú.ù

Bjoks gente!!

Kaori-sann


End file.
